1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable phase-shifting transformer network for the stepwise adjustment of the transformation ratio as well as the phase shift of a signal applied to transmission lines, there being allocated to the main winding of each transformer phase additional auxiliary windings located either on the core of the same phase or the core of an adjacent phase, each auxiliary winding being provided with taps, one of the auxiliary windings being connected to the main winding, and all the auxiliary windings being initially not connected to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to control the flow of active power in an intermeshed network in a desired manner, transformers exhibiting an adjustable transformation ratio and phase shift are used. Nowadays such adjustment is accomplished by means of stepped switches which are however subject to wear and are therefore not satisfactory.
Regarding the problem of regulating the energy flow in intermeshed high-tension networks by means of special transformers for longitudinal, diagonal and transverse control, reference is made to "Brown Boveri Mitteilungen" No. 8 (1972), pages 376-383.